Contact PD/PI: SHAKER, REZA NONE NRSA-Training-001 (653) J. Summary: NRSA Training Core (TL1) Lead: David Brousseau, MD, Joseph Barbieri, PhD Academic Medical Centers have the responsibility to train the next generation of biomedical scientists and physician scientists for careers in clinical and translational research. Our Scientific Teams Advancing Research Translations (START) Program will utilize a team science approach to develop the clinical and translational research skills of graduate students and MD-fellows who align with CTSA goals of advancing therapeutics, clinical interventions and behavioral modifications to improve health. The Objectives of the START Program are to provide one year of stipend for graduate and MD-PhD students and MD-fellows to conduct focused research and develop fundamental, quantitative skills involved in clinical and translational research as components of a research PhD or MS (for scholars with clinical terminal degrees) degree. Students participate in workshops that teach project development, grant writing, manuscript writing, and other professional development skills, including best practice strategies to optimize communication skills, particularly in communicating with a non-scientific audience. Students have Team Science experiences as a vertically integrated training experience. Graduate- and MD-PhD students conducting clinical and translational research will be matched with an MD-fellow to experience T3-T5 types of research projects directed to improve population health. This will include activities with high school and undergraduates from our pipeline programs, to reinforce the impact clinical and translational research has on human populations within our community. In addition, students participate in bi-annual conferences to present their current studies in a team-based environment and use the Individual Development Plan (IDP) to optimize the training experiences of our trainees. The START Program organizes a workshop with the trainee?s mentors to establish best practice in mentoring. START Program leadership also mentor graduates of START Program for successful careers as scientists and physician-scientists at MCW. The outcomes of the START Program align with the CTSA goals of advancing therapeutics, clinical interventions and behavioral modifications to improve health. Page 1138 Project Summary/Abstract Contact PD/PI: SHAKER, REZA NONE NRSA-Training-001 (653) References 1. Benjamin, I.J. et al. American Heart Association Cardiovascular Genome-Phenome Study: Foundational Basis and Program. Circulation (2014). 2. Lee, D. et al. Functional MRI and Wada studies in patients with interhemispheric dissociation of language functions. Epilepsy Behav 13, 350-356 (2008). 3. Zhang, Q., Pan, J., Lubet, R.A., Wang, Y. & You, M. Targeting the insulin-like growth factor-1 receptor by picropodophyllin for lung cancer chemoprevention. Molecular carcinogenesis (2014). 4. Cort, L. et al. Diubiquitin (Ubd) is a susceptibility gene for virus-triggered autoimmune diabetes in rats. Genes and immunity 15, 168-175 (2014). 5. Hillard, C.J. Stress regulates endocannabinoid-CB1 receptor signaling. Seminars in immunology 26, 380- 388 (2014). 6. Lee, L.S.S.N.P., Wayne T. McCormack, Deborha L. Helitzer, Camile A. Martina, Ann M. Dozier, Jasjit S. Ahluwalia, Lisa S. Schwartz, Linda M. McManus, Brian D. Reynolds, Erein N. Haynes, and Doris M. Rubio. Clinical and Translational Scientist Career Success: Metrics for Evaluation. . Clinical Translational Science 5, 400-407 (2012). 7. Mills, B.A., Raul Caetano and Arianne E. Rhea. Factor Structure of the Clinical Research Appraisal Inventory (CRAI). Evaluation & The Health Professions 37, 71-82 (2013 ). 8. Mullikin, E.A., Lori L. Bakken, and Nancy E. Betz. Assessing Research Self-Efficacy in Physician- Scientists: The Clinical Research APPraisal Inventory. . Journal of Career Assessment 15, 367-387 (2007 ). 9. Robinson, G.F.W.B., Galen E. Switzer, Elan D. Cohen, Brian A. Primack, Wishwa N. Kapoor, Deborah L. Seltzer, Lori L. Bakken, and Doris McGartland Rubio. A Shortened Version of the Clinical Research Appraisal Inventory: CRAI-12. . Academic Medicine 88, 1340-1345 (2013). Page 1139 References Cited